lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Walter Jackson
Walter Jackson is the son of Herbert, and Ariel Jackson making him a member of and the current Patriarch of House Jackson. Walter Jackson had two siblings in the form of Herbert and Dennis Jackson of which both of his brothers were skilled fighters but were both killed during the events of the Plague alongside his parents. Walter Jackson would come to marry Elizabeth Jackson and he would love her deeply, and would be heartbroken when she was murdered during the Plague. With Elizabeth Jackson he has three children in the form of Peter, Simon, and Elizabeth Jackson of which Peter would come to lead House Jackson while Walter was silently in a dungeon in Berne for many years, his son Peter was captured during the Plague and was killed weeks into captivty as a punishment to the nearly emotional broken Walter, and his daughter Elizabeth was the oldest of his children and was brutally murdered during the massacre of House Jackson. Walter Jackson was born in Lucerne Hold, and as the heir to the throne of House Jackson alongside his brother, he found that his intelligence allowed him to gain influence very easily. Good for the KIngdom was the fact that everything he appeared to do was not for his own personal gain but instead most things were selfish actions. At one point he was one of the more influencial members of the court of Bill Lovie, but he was witness to a growing number of the violent acts of Bill, and this brought him to become the head of a movement removing Bill. This movement was discovered and in a reprisal now called the Plague, he and most of the conspirators were killed. Walter was in fact now killed but instead was kept in the dungeon of the Magi tower where he remained for almost 16 years until he was moved to Berne's prison . History Early History Walter Jackson was born in Lucerne Hold, and as the heir to the throne of House Jackson alongside his brother, he found that his intelligence allowed him to gain influence very easily. Good for the KIngdom was the fact that everything he appeared to do was not for his own personal gain but instead most things were selfish actions. War in France Main Article : War in France Walter Jackson accompanied the army of Lucerne under the command of the siege works of the army. In his earlier capasity he had begun constructing new and more powerful variations of the Balistas of the Kingdom. This would be the first oppurtunity to Return and failure of Bill Lovie In Jail Tower of Magi Berne Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge While the Invasion of Westbridge was split into many different sections with the forces of House Scott, and House Shepard attacking the two major towns south of Westbridge. While they did this House Lannister, and House Starke prepared to invade the main island by use of the Lucernian fleet in the dark of night, of which their attack would corespond with the attack of the main force on the south gate, and the Order of the Blue Dragon on the northern Gate. With all this in wait House Swan would invade Yerness which would block any relief from coming south from the Westbridge forces north of the town, as well as stopping Voldermorte from coming south by boat. While this happened House Lovie moved north towards the Westbridge town of Margrove which had before the battle had started been assumed to be a minor town but information flooded into the high command that Margrove had been fortified by House Pollen and it would now be a major obsticle for the movement northwards. William knew that he didn't have time to besiege the city so he left behind House Scarlet and gave them the charge of taking Margrove and then holding the town until the Invasion was over. The vast army would then surround the completely unprepared city, and once the defenders knew how many were around them they hunkered down for a siege and waited for reinforcements. Only a few hours after surrounding the city House Lovie and the majority of the force would depart and leave House Scarlet, Mien, and Fraizen in charge of continueing the siege. Calm As the massive army moved northward towards Westbridge they passed through numerous villages of which the majority would immediatly surrender to them, but two were forced to be taken after they resisted the movement of the army through them. As they arrived in the vicinty of Westbridge the army would make camp in the forests surrounding the southern Gate. The Martells fought beside the main army as it moved towards the southern gateway of Westbridge, and as they camped out during the day in the forest Leven got the chance to see William Lovie again for the first time in a long time. During most of the day the men were resting so that they would be ready for the night attack, but William was constantly on the move visiting the different house leaders, and their actual meeting took place when William came to the Martell part of the camp to meet with Doran Martell who he assumed would be leading the force, but when he arrived at the command tent to find the three Martell sisters looking over the battle plans and talking furiosly over the plans. When they finally noticed that he was their flanked to his right by Jasper Hale, and to his left by Draco Highmore they watched panicked for what his reaction would be to the realization that Doran wasn't leading the force but instead it was his three young daughters. Instead of anger he looked to his two friends and begin laughing before walking to the table and discussing with them the upcoming battle. House Martell would be responsible for moving forward a few hours before the rest of the army and operating along the east shore of the gatehouse and during the attack they would board hundreds of small boats and land the boats along the bridge behind the forces. In order for this to sucede word was sent to the Order of the Violet Dragon to make sure that the lighting along this part of the bridge was taken out, and ropes were layed out so that the troops could actually get up to the bridge as it was raised nearly fifteen feet above the water with no way on except on the islands or the gatehouse. As the group disperced, Leven stepped forward towards William and she made a note of how quickly Jasper moved to shield the prince from what he must have deemed as a hostile gesture from Leven. Instead of hostility she wished to speak to him, and he was basically done for the day so he said that she could follow him to his tent and they could discuss old times. Growing up As she followed him back to his tent she had a moment to watch how much he had changed. Where once he had been wild and charismatic in a way that made you feel used but at the same time want to, he was now kinder, and his charisma was a gentle thing that seeped off him and instead of feeling like their was a nefarious reason behind the kind words now he seemed to truly care. She watched as he greeted everyone that he walked by, and when they finnally reached his tent they moved through the numerous gaurds, and entered his inner room. Inside the room she wondered what would happen but she was suprised when he let out a sigh and slumped down on a chair. She laughed at the moment before joining him in the seat beside him, where she gave him a moment to relax before they begin talking. They laughed and joked and the feelings that Leven had for him returned just as strong as they had once been, and as the conversation got later she begin to plan to attempt to seduce him. This plan changed when they begin discussing his children, and when she heard him discuss them she realized just how far he had come. Despite the fact that she wanted him. Despite the fact that she was still in love with him, she knew that she couldn't do it. Even if she believed that she was capable of seducing him she didn't have the heart to do it to him considering everything he had become. So without that in mind she ended up falling asleep in his room with perhaps the first true friend she had ever had. Control While Andrew was busy with the Martells Jasper Hale was busy at work completing the taks that he had been ordered to do by William of which mainly consisted of making sure that House Arryn was on track towards their part of the operation which was of great importance. During this he was accompanied by Emmett who believed that he could make the situation less uncomfortable and actually get something done. While the main force attacked the gate castle, the forces of House Arryn would attack the small port/town of Vlasnia that harbored to the west of the gatehouse. A relatively heavily defended section of Westbridge this was of supreme importance that this be taken quickly by House Arryn otherwise the heavy artillery that was in place inside the port. Because of the damage taken by House Arryn's leadership caste it was the decision of Byron Arryn that he not lead the force and thus House Arryn and its vassals were being led into battle by Martin Arryn and his son Derek, and his niece Spencer Arryn of whome was known to be there by Martin but most others thought she was a mercenary hired by the Arryns to offset their losses. Jasper would spend much of the night discussing the plans for the next day with the Arryns and he would find a suprising intelligence in Derek Arryn, and he would make a note in his memory to make sure that William knew of this mans potential. When this was over he and Emmett would leave the command tent of House Arryn and return to their respective Houses where they would be leading their respective attacks. For Jasper that meant he would be fighting alongside his best friend William Lovie as a member of the Praetorian Gaurd, while Emmett would be truly bringing the growing forces of House McCarty to the forefront with his assistence. The Final Moments During the next day their was an almost awkward silence that fell over the massive army, and nearly the entire command structure of the attacking force as everyone understood that night would signal the attack they had all been preparing for and obsessing over for the past week. During the day House Arryn would silently march its way out of the main camp alongside House Heard, House Krinner, and House Dorin where the would prepare for their invasion of Vlasnia. With their departure William Lovie begin to create a buzz as he once again spent the afternoon visiting as many of his troops and commanders as he could, and it was during the final few hours that he would order the beggining of the attack. When dusk hit he ordered that House Martell led by three daughters would move forward and conseiled in the forest move to the east of the fortress and prepare to board the boats they had made for the purpose of their attack behind the lines. As the Martells left William Lovie would say one last goodbye to his friend Leven Martell, before preparing the main force for the attack on the gate. House Lovie, and House Faraday alongside the Order of the Red Dragon would form the main attack along the castle while the forces of House Jackson, House Cullen, and House Vaith would attack along the flanks of the castle using heavy artillery to shield their troops who would mainly be using ladders to assail the walls. Alongside this attack would be of cours the House Martell attack which would be assisted as well by the Order of the Violet Dragon who had been busy at work inflitrating the southern gatehouse keep with rebel troops, as well as murdering watch commanders so that the walls would be sparsely defended giving the attackers the most time possible to get on the walls. The Attack The moment that dusk settled on the skies above the army William Lovie gave the order to begin moving to attacking positions. The siege machines were pushed forward in case the siege didn't work according to plan and they were forced to bash their way through while at the same time the hundreds of ladders, and dozens of siege towers were silently pushed forward as well by dozens of oxen. The siege towers were the main thing that might be noticed and thus they were covered with trees and it was hoped that the darkness and the lack of real defenders on the walls would allow the towers to get nearly to the walls before noticed. Final Surrender : "The town was burning around me, and it seemed hopeless to believe we could survive after the arrival of Severus, and the members of Hogwarts from within our ranks. Nothing to do but wait. Nothing to do but wait and hope my family surivived." : -Lucius Malfoy With the fall of the final gatehouse into the main city, and the quickly debarking marines from House Starke, and House Lannister the forces remaining under the command of Lucius Malfoy waited for his command, and he ordered them to retreat to the Malfoy Keep for what everyone believed was a last stand. At this moment more then half the remaining men under his command would lay their swords down instead of retreat, and thus Lucius travelled over the bridge with less then thirty men left and ordered the men to prepare for the final attack. With Westbridge fallen to the forces of Lucerne Lucius saw this as his chance to finally die. As his remaining men prepared to die in the last stand, he knew he had to make sure that his son Lucius wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he did. Lucius first went to his youngest son, and the only one left in his family who he felt had any morals left and told him the following. "You must listen to me son. What has happened here was for the best. We are morally bankrupt, and the pain weve caused must be paid for, and I plan on making the first deposit. No matter what happens son never allow vengeance to consume you or elce you will make the mistake my brother made. I love you son." -Lucius Malfoy Following this he took out his sword and walked to the center of the bridge connecting the main island to the palace, and stood waiting for the forces of Lucerne to come. His men waited around him horrified but still remaining loyal to the end, and in that moment he ordered them to lay their swords down, and return to stand with his family. After a few minutes Joshua Jackson arrived on the bridge with his men, and told Lucius to stand down and accept the surrender of the city. Lucius just laughed at them and said that his time was over, and if they had any compassion they would end him. Joshua knew something about compassion for the weak, and he ordered his men to stand down while he engaged Lucius in a duel. The two fought and as Draco watched on Lucius was killed by Joshua Jackson, and then released gently into the river. : '' "You just never think your hero is going to die. You always assume after reading books, and hearing stories that the hero lives. Either everything I'd ever read, or heard was a lie or my father wasn't the hero. And if he wasn't the hero that means he was the villian. And if he was the villian what does that make me?"'' : -Draco Malfoy Joshua would lead his men across the bridge and find the remaining members of House Malfoy and their vassal aristocrats lying on the ground with their swords thrown away. Seeing this he ordered his men to take them into captivity until they knew what to do with them. As the House Shephard men moved to do this, Draco finally came to the conclusion that would change everything. Draco would rise from the rest of the surrendered troops and stand up. His mother would yell at him to lay down, and think about his wife who was in another part of the city, but he had to escape and so he ran from the group and climbed to the top of the House Malfoy keep. Chased by the men of House Shephard and the shouting of his mother he would jump from the ramparts into the water nearly thirty feet down barely missing the rocks. Hitting the water he stayed under as long as he possibly could before hiding under the outcropping of rocks so that none could see him. The Shephard men believed he was dead, and thus he managed to escape but left behind much of his family and his wife and young son. Relationships Joshua Jackson See Also : Joshua Jackson Category:House Jackson Category:People Category:Vandal Category:People of Lucerne Category:Human Category:Patriarch